yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
At the Pride Rock/Scar is on command/Timon and Pumbaa's wax philosophical
Here is how Scar rule Pride Rock in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Scar was ruling the Pride Lands on his command as Arthur and Cecil arrived. Arthur: Scar! Cecil: You wish to see us, Your majesty? Scar: Oh, Arthur, Cecil, I'm feeling bored. (tossed the bone at Zazu who dodged as he came) Sing something with a little... bounce in it. Arthur: How 'bout this? (singing) It's a small world after all... Scar: (interrupting and almost shouting) No! No. Anything but that! Cecil: Allow me, Artie. (singing) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (diddely-dee-dee) There they are a-standing in a row... (as Scar is enjoying this and started to join in) Cecil and Scar: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head... Arthur: Nice one, Cec. Zazu: Sire, I've come to check in with the morning report. Scar: Yes, Zazu? Zazu: Well, the herd has moved on far away from the Pride Lands on account of the lionesses overhunting. Just then, a couple of heartless like birds came flying into the cave. Zazu: A couple of odd looking birds, Oh... And to thought I'd do anything else for Mufasa. Scar: (quickly in anger) What? What did you say? Zazu: Oh, nothing! Scar: You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING! Zazu: Yes, Sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (nervously laughed) Scar: Now, begone! Zazu: Right away, Sire. As for Mheetu and Nala, they were waiting outside for Zazu to return as he came to them. Zazu: (whispering) Hide, the three hyenas are coming! Mheetu: (whispering) Nala, get down! Banzai: Hey, Boss! Scar: Oh, what is it this time? Banzai: We got a bone to pick with you. Shenzi: (to Banzai) I'll handle this. (to Scar) Scar, there's no food, no water... Banzai: Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees. Scar: (exasperated) It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting... (making helpless gesture) Banzai: Yeah, but they won't go hunt. Scar: Oh... eat Arthur and Cecil. Arthur: Oh, you wouldn't want me or Cecil! Cecil: Yeah, we'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww... Scar: Oh, come now, don't be ridiculous. All you two need is a little garnish. Nala: (whispering) Mheetu, come on, we have to go find help. Mheetu: (whispering) But, Nala... Zazu: (whispering) Go on with your sister, Mheetu, I'll keep Rafiki company. So with Scar not noticing, Nala and Mheetu went far away from him and the hyenas. Banzai: (to Shenzi) I thought things were bad under Mufasa. Scar: (quickly in anger again) What did you say? Banzai: I said Muf... (as Shenzi smiled at Scar and thwaped Banzai to remind him) I said, uh... "Qué pasa?" Scar: Good. Now, get out. So, the hyenas started to get out but then paused. Banzai: Mm... yeah, but... we're still hungry. Scar: Out! As they run off, Ed let loose a crazy laugh. That night back in the jungle, a monstrous belch was heard as Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and their friends were lying on their backs looking at the stars. Timon: Whoah. Nice one, Simba. Simba: Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed. Pumbaa: Me too. I ate like a pig. Simba: Pumbaa, you are a pig. Friend Owl: He's right you know, warthogs are thechnically pigs. Pumbaa: Oh. Right. So, they all sighed deeply, in unison. Pumbaa: Timon? Timon: Yeah? Pumbaa: Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there? Timon: Pumbaa. I don't wonder, I know. Pumbaa: Oh. What are they? Timon: They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing. Pumbaa: Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. Timon: Pumbaa, wit' you, everything's gas. Pumbaa: Simba, what do you think? Pips: Yeah, Simba, what do the stars remind you of? Simba: Well, I don't know... Pumbaa: Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Simba, we told you ours... pleeeease? Timon: Come on, come on... give, give.. Jiminy Cricket: Simba, if it's something in your past, you can tell us anything. Simba: (reluctantly) Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us. Pumbaa: (awed, either genuinely or mockingly) Really? Timon: You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? (tried to keep composure, then...) Pbbb. With that, Timon broke out laughing as Pumbaa joins in while Simba does half-heartedly. Timon: Who told you something like that? What mook made that up? Simba: Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh? Timon: Aw, you're killing me, Simba. But as Simba looked back up at the stars, he quietly got up and left. Timon: Was it something I said? Big Mama: Mmm, maybe. So, Simba walked out on a ledge and looked up at the stars. He then collapsed to lay on the edge of the ledge. Then, milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225